Algo Más Que Una Misión
by tamxxsnuff
Summary: Shikamaru, Ino Y Chöji son enviados a Suna para regular los exámenes chunin de este año pero en medio de esta sencilla misión comienzan a florecer sentimientos amor, celos, desconfianza, lean si les interesa :3
1. Chapter 1

Había ya perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabia cuanto llevaba ahí solo sabia dónde, porqué y con quién estaba, se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa cerca de la ventana, miraba atento como caían las gotas de lluvia en el paisaje con el brazo extendido y en su mano sosteniendo un cigarro que hace poco había sido encendido.

-Ya llegué- se escucha una voz lejana – vaya que hace frío.  
-…- Shikamaru guarda silencio.  
-Ten tu encargo- le pasa una cajetilla de cigarros.  
- Arigatou Chöji-  
-¿Dónde está Ino? Le traje su encargo- pregunta desconcertado el joven de cabello largo.  
-Salió- respondió el Nara soltando una bocanada de humo.  
-¿Con este clima? Y, ¿a dónde fue?-  
-No sé, salió con un chico de la aldea-  
-Shika… -  
-Tsk Mendokusai-  
-Shikamaru… estás… bi…-  
Las palabras del Akimichi prontamente fueron interrumpidas por Shikamaru quien se levanta de forma relajada mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

- No sé a que viene tu pregunta- le sonríe y luego se marcha a su habitación.

Chöji ve como se va retirando su compañero, él sabe que no está bien, mas no ha sido su amigo por tantos años en vano, pero así era él, pese a los años que han pasado jamás le confesaría a Ino lo que en realidad siente… talvez solo se conformará con que ella sea feliz..

Akimichi suspira profundamente y dice – Pobre Shikamaru- .

Shikamaru se encontraba recostado en su cama para variar con un cigarro en la boca, no podía evitarlo estaba nervioso, había dejado ese mal habito pero los nervios lo traicionaban y tenia que hacer algo, tenía que evitar pensar que era lo que hacia Ino con ese muchacho…

Golpean la puerta- Shikamaru-  
-Pasa Chöji-  
-La lluvia ya paro, ¿quieres salir?-

Shikamaru debía reconocerlo su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo su abrigo y movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Caminaban por las calles de Suna, llevaban mucho tiempo allá por tanto ya conocían bastante bien el lugar, estaban en una misión, sencilla pero misión al fin y al cabo, fueron enviados los tres para ayudar a la aldea con los exámenes Chunin ya no era solo Shikamaru quien se encargaba de eso eran los tres, Tsunade – sama tuvo piedad y se dio cuenta que era un trabajo pesado para un solo hombre de Konoha, además terminarían más rápido.

-¿Qué tal si pasamos acá?- dijo Chöji señalando un local.  
-Como sea, está bien- dijo con su característico ánimo

Entraron, buscaron una mesa y se sentaron, una camarera se acerca a pedir su orden, piden tranquilamente y esperan pacientemente mientras hablan.

-Me sorprende Chöji- Lo mira sorprendido- Realmente me conoces amigo.  
-haha para eso estoy- Le dice mientras con su mano alza el pulgar –Shikamaru yo pienso que tú deberías decirle a Ino…  
-¿Para qué?... ¿Crees que no lo he pensado?... lo he pensado más de mil veces y he pensado en más de diez mil formas Chöji… todas termina igual, rechazándome… antes por Sasuke, después por Sai y ahora talvez por el muchacho de Suna. Prefiero seguir así, siendo su amigo, quiero seguir siendo la persona que esté siempre con ella, para ayudarla, para quererla, para lo que necesite…

Llega la camarera con la orden de los muchachos de Konoha. Chöji rápidamente ataca a la comida que había ordenado y antes de que la camarera se fuera, le pide dos ordenes más de lo que habían pedido, la joven sorprendida retrocede un poco y con una risa nerviosa le dice – en seguida –

Shikamaru se disponía a comer cuando por la puerta del local ve una silueta conocida, "no, no puede ser" se repetía una y otra vez "¿Por qué ella, por qué acá?". La silueta ya se hacía clara, era una chica rubia, hermosa como ninguna, con unos ojos azules que él conocía a la perfección, no pudo evitarlo se sorprendió, se sonrojó, se ahogó con lo poco y nada que había comido, Chöji no entendía que había pasado solo veía a su amigo toser constantemente hasta que por fin ya se encontraba mejor.  
-Come con cuidado amigo, está caliente- dice sonriendo el Akimichi.  
-Vámonos-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Antes de que sea tarde-  
-¡CHÖJI, SHIKA!  
-No, Mendokusai-  
-No sabía que estarían aquí – dijo alegremente la recién llegada.  
-Sí, decidimos salir un rato- respondió Chöji.  
-Ejem.- "dice" el acompañante de Ino.  
-haha, claro él es Sora, Sora ellos son mis compañeros de equipo, Chöji Akimichi-  
-Mucho gusto Sora- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Y él es Shikamaru Nara-  
-Tsk- Dijo el joven de Konoha.  
- Acaso no puedes ser más amable- dice mientras le proporcionaba golpes en el brazo del muchacho – Como sea, vamos a buscar una mesa Sora- lo toma de un brazo y se va.

-Lo siento Shika-  
- Como sea, sigamos en lo nuestro-

Shikamaru acerca la botella de sake y se sirve un poco. El Akimichi observó atentamente lo que hacía su compañero mas no lo quiso detener, ya era un muchacho de 19 años y después de todo no podía actuar como su madre, veía como se servía un vaso y después otro y luego otro, mientras miraba atentamente a una mesa en particular.

-Shika, es tarde, ¿vámonos?- estas palabras le dolieron a Chöji aún no había terminado de llenar su estomago pero definitivamente no podía permitir que su amigo siguiera torturándose así.

-Aún no-  
- Vamos Shika, es tarde-  
-Vete solo-  
-Aagh, está bien, nos quedaremos, solo un rato-  
-Pide más comida, sé perfectamente que aún tienes hambre-  
- haha-

Ino no podía actuar indiferente, sentía que le clavaban la mirada, la sentía, la miraban con odio, no solo a ella también a Sora, no podía estar tranquila, realmente quería disfrutar la compañía de su acompañante pero eso le impedía estar tranquila.  
-¿Estás bien?- dice Sora  
-Sí, no te preocupes, espérame un momento-  
-Claro-  
Ino se levanta rápidamente enfadada y camina hasta la mesa de sus compañeros, se sienta frente a ellos, mirando fijamente a Shikamaru.  
-¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo la joven rubia.  
Shikamaru trago saliva y dijo – no sé a qué te refieres.  
-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero-  
-Mendokusai- mira para otro lado.  
-¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¿Por qué nos miras con tanto odio?  
- Ino, déjame en paz- toma otro poco de sake.  
-Ino, déjalo así, ¿vale? – Dijo muy nervioso Chöji.  
-No, Sora no te ha hecho nada así que déjalo en paz-  
La rubia se retira y vuelve con su acompañante.

-Claro que sí, me está robando lo más preciado que tengo-

Chöji y el Nara deciden retirarse del local e ir a la casa donde se están hospedando.

_

Dejaré hasta ahí, está es mi primera historia espero que les guste y haré una continuación por si a alguien le interesa por que esto no concluye ahí :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ojalá fuese así :)  
Nota: Gracias por los mini reviews *-*, me gusta más escribir sabiendo que alguien lo lee 3,bueno como tenía tiempo libre quise utilizarlo en escribir el segundo capitulo :B, así que disfruten :3  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada exactamente, se sentía la tranquilidad en la casa, Chöji descansaba en su habitación, su día ya había llegado a su fin, sin embargo, el de Shikamaru aún no, se encontraba sentado tranquilo en la estancia, tratando de despejar su mente, llenando sus pulmones con ese preciado alquitrán que lo calmaba mejor que nadie, no quería admitirlo pero el hecho de que Ino aún no haya regresado a la casa lo volvía loco, se preguntaba si volvería, si estaba bien, si ese imbécil la había tocado, si la había besado, si había hecho todo lo que el Nara anhelaba…

Pasado los minutos decidió levantarse del sillón en el que estaba para finalmente tratar de dormir, pero unos pasos en la entrada de la casa interrumpieron su camino a la habitación, "Es ella" se dijo a si mismo, la curiosidad lo mató se tuvo que quedar cerca para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Lamento, haberte raptado hasta tan tarde hermosa- dijo el joven de cabello azabache.  
-_Ñañañañañaña_- repitió en su mente con enfado Shikamaru.  
-haha, mañana me levanto al medio día, así que no te preocupes-  
-Fue un lindo día… Junto a ti Ino- Le toma las manos a la joven rubia.  
-Será mejor que entre… Gracias por todo- lo besa en la mejilla y se entra.  
Estaba apoyada en la puerta, nerviosa, silenciosa esperando que Sora se marchase de ahí, cuando escucha que el joven de cabello negro ya no está, se relaja y se tumba lentamente en el suelo hasta quedar sentada. El Nara preocupado sale de su escondite para hablarle.

-¿Qué te ocurre Ino?-  
-Shika, ¿Qué haces levantado?-  
_-Mendokusai-_ Etto, me dio sed, vine por un vaso de leche y te vi aquí-  
Ino lo mira con sospecha mas no le dice nada.  
-…- Ambos guardan silencio.  
- Ve por tu leche Shika- Dijo con una sonrisa la Yamanaka.  
-Ah!, Claro- Dijo un tanto nervioso.

El Nara entra a la cocina con esa típica caminata que lo caracteriza, lenta y desmesurada, tras él venía Ino a paso ligero, enciende la luz y se sienta en la pequeña mesa que había ahí. Shikamaru saca la leche del refrigerador sirve dos vasos y se sienta frente a la rubia que le quitaba el sueño.

-Gracias- dijo Ino, tomo un sorbo y miro fijamente a Shikamaru, este no puedo evitar ponerse nervioso y tratar de mirar a otro lado.  
-Shika, tú haz besado antes, ¿verdad?-  
El muchacho no pudo creer lo que había dicho su compañera. -¿Qué?, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Ino?- dice el muchacho mientras trataba de sacar un cigarrillo.  
-Solo respóndeme Shika- dijo mientras le quitaba los cigarros.  
-Devuélvelos-  
-Hasta que respondas- le sonrió pícaramente.  
-Mendokusai… Sí-  
-¿Qué?,¿Con quién?, ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste?-  
-Ya te respondí, devuélveme los cigarrillos.-  
-Responde lo otro que te pregunté.-  
-Agggh, mujer problemática, está bien… con la hermana del kazekage-  
-¿Con… Temari?- dijo con una leve tristeza – Ya veo y ¿la querías?  
-¿Por qué tanta pregunta Ino?- Dijo mientras encendía con desesperación el cigarrillo.  
-Por nada… Y, ¿ustedes salieron un tiempo?  
-Si te respondo todo lo que quieres saber, me dirás ¿qué te ocurre?  
-Me parece justo, ahora cuéntame-  
-Si, nosotros salimos, hace unos dos años aproximadamente pero no duramos mucho tiempo juntos, más que nada no resultó por mi culpa-  
-¿Qué ocurrió Shika?  
- Yo no era honesto con ella, ni conmigo mismo… No podía parar de pensar en otra persona mientras estaba con ella, yo… estaba enamorado de alguien más.- dijo esto enlazando una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Y aún, ¿amas a esa persona?-  
-Como el primer día- dijo esto mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo tiernamente.  
- ¿Y nunca se lo haz dicho?-  
-No y no creo que lo haga, eso era lo que querías saber?, ahora dime, ¿qué ocurre?-

La joven tomo un sorbo de leche, se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.  
-Yo… nunca he besado a alguien-  
-¿Estás bromeando?-  
-¿No me crees?, es en serio Shika, nunca he besado a nadie, para mí, los besos no son algo que ande regalando ¿sabes?, súmale que tampoco he tenido muchas citas tampoco, además… creo que en el fondo espero al adecuado-  
-Ino, no es tu primera relación sexual, no te alarmes tanto-  
-Lo sé, Shika, lo sé pero tengo 19 años, debo ser la única chica de mi edad que aún no besa-  
-En eso debes tener razón-  
-Nara….no estás ayudando en nada-  
-Lo siento y no besas… a ese chico… a Sora?- Le dolió decir esas palabras, él solo hecho de imaginársela besando a otro hombre lo ponía triste pero debía ayudarla aunque eso lo hiriera.  
-No lo sé, Shika-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Él no te agrada… y la verdad es que tú tampoco le agradaste mucho y no podría estar con alguien con quien no te lleves bien.-  
-¿Te importa mucho mi opinión?-  
-Por supuesto eres mi amigo- sonríe-  
-Debes estar con quien te haga feliz- dice mientras apaga el cigarrillo.  
-Si fuera por eso estaría contigo Shika- dijo riendo.  
Las palabras de Ino sonaron una y otra vez en la mente de Shikamaru, ¿de verdad había dicho eso?, no lo podía creer, después de un breve momento recupera la compostura.  
-¿Por qué conmigo?-  
-Porque desde que somos pequeños hemos estado juntos siempre, me haz visto llorar, reír, caer, levantarme y siempre haz estado apoyándome y haciéndome feliz Shika, te lo agradezco de verdad- termina su vaso de leche y se levanta de la mesa, El Nara hace lo mismo y queda frente a ella.  
-Siempre estaré ahí para ti Ino-  
-Lo sé, gracias- sus mejillas toman un leve tono carmesí.  
-Lo digo en serio Ino, estaré siempre contigo, te lo prometo por que yo…- se sonrojo.  
-Tú…-  
-Yo… te_… -Mendokusai-_ Deberíamos dormir…-  
-Claro- dijo desilusionada.

Caminaban lentamente por el pasillo, cada uno de ellos absortos en sus pensamientos, aún sonrojados por aquel momento.

-Bueno, Etto, buenas noches Shika, descansa-  
-Claro, tú igual-

Entran a sus respectivas habitaciones y se dejan caer en la cama.  
_  
-¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?, acaso… me gust…Shik…? no, imposible, haha, mejor dormiré-_

-Casi le digo, ¿por soy tan cobarde?, ¿Por qué no le puedo decir lo que siento?, estaba tan cerca pero mi cobardía me ha vuelto a ganar .Maldición, esto es muy problemático.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, pronto vendrá el otro capitulo *w*, háganme saber si les gusta *-***


End file.
